1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-push switch, and more particularly to a push-push switch with a movable terminal having a contact arm and a felt-generated spring arm.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1-4 disclose a commonly push-push switch 100′, and which comprises an insulative housing 20′ having a space 10′, a plurality of stationary terminals 30′ received in the housing 20′, a metallic member 40′ received in the space 10′, a spring member 50′ located above the metallic member 40′, a movable terminal 60′ located above the spring member 50′, a button 70′ assembled to the housing 20′ and a cover 80′ firmly engaged with the button 70′. The space 10′ of the housing 20′ is formed with a bottom wall 21′ and a number of sidewalls 22′. A first post 23′ extends from the bottom wall 21′ and located in the space 10′. Said stationary terminal 30′ comprises a contacting portion 31′ disposed onto a surface of the first post 23′ and a soldering portion 32′ extending out of the insulative housing 20′. The metallic member 40′ defines a body portion 41′ surround the first post 23′ and a spring portion 42′ extending upwardly from the body portion 41′. The movable terminal 60′ defines a base portion 61′ having a mounting hole 611′, and a contact arm 62′ extending downwardly from the base portion 61′ and corresponding with the contacting portion 31′. The button 70′ defines an upper wall 74′ and a plurality of sidewalls 73′ extending downwardly from the upper wall 74′, the button 70 further defines a second post 71′ through the mounting hole 611′ of the movable terminal 60′ and received in the first post 23′ when the push-push switch 100′ is completely assembled. The sidewall 73′ of the button 70′ defines a protrusion 72′ corresponding with the spring portion 42′ of the metallic member 40′. The spring member 50′ provides elastic-restoring force for the button 70′. When the push-push switch 100′ is at an original state, the contacting portion 31′ of the stationary terminal 30′ and the contact arm 62′ of the movable terminal 60′ are defined at different positions. In used, the contact arm 62′ is established electrically connection with the contacting portion 31′ of the stationary terminal 30′ when the button 70′ is depressed, and at the same time, the protrusion 72′ of the button 70′ engages with the spring portion 41′ of the metallic member 40′ creating a felt indicating the effective stroke of the button 70′ has traveled.
However, the push-push switch 100′ utilizes the metallic member 40′ for providing hand feeling only. The design above-mentioned will result in the increase in costs. Hence, an improved push-push switch is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.